


candlelit picnic // pharahmercy

by windowsmaker



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: Mercy and Pharah have a date night, and both of them leave the night feeling gayer than before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i love pharahmercy so much? its so cute, i had to write somethin for them!

She ran her hands over the baby blue dress for the hundredth time in the past five minutes.   
"You know her, it's not like you should be afraid." Tracer's british voice sounds behind her.

"I know, but it's just so different than being on duty." The swiss medic replies, her blue eyes flicking around the room.   
"I know, but you and I both know things will go smoothly, like I said before, you guys have known each other for a few years." Lena replies, smiling widely.

"What if I mess up? What if I offend her? What if-" Angela began to fret before being cut off by Lena.   
"Those are all 'what ifs'. You're going to be fine. I bet she's just as nervous as you," Lena grinned once again as she turned Angela to her. "You just have to be yourself." As soon as she finished speaking, the doorbell rang.   
"That must be her! I'll get it luv!" Tracer yelped, blinking forwards and to the door.

At this point, Angela was beyond nervous as Fareeha walked into the room, eyeing her up and down. Much like Angela, Fareeha had a pastel mint dress with a small black belt.

"You look amazing..." Fareeha spoke breathlessly as she blushed lightly.

"As do you!" Angela blushed and grinned as the two walked out together. "Make yourself at home Lena," Angela called as a blinking Tracer opened the door for them nodding. "Will do. Have fun you two! You both look great!"


	2. candlelit picnic // pharahmercy

The duo arrives at a small hill, the area overlooking the small river flowing below them. Birds chirped in the evening sky as the sun was painted with pastel blues, reds, pinks, and purples. It was an amazing sight as the sun fell down the hills ever so slowly. Angela was astonished, it was beautiful, far more amazing than anything she had ever seen. Expect Pharah, of course.

"Fareha, this view is splendid. It's so beautiful," She turned to look at the girl sitting beside her on the small blanket. "But not as beautiful as you are..." The darker girl blushed as Angela grabbed her hand with her own.

The two sat in silence, watching the sun sinking down the hill, ever so slowly. The sky grew darker with every minute, the sun sleeping as the moon awoke. The hill was bathed in lit candles, their wicks flickering as the burned. They both turned to each other, staring into each other's eyes. Angelas blue ones like an ocean, so vast you couldn't help but get lost in them. Pharaohs hazel ones like smooth chocolate on a hard surface. Faces moving closer to each other slowly, soon lips brushing against each others in a small embrace. It was perfect, possibly even more than perfect. Their arms wrapped around each other in a hug as the kissed.

"Ich liebe dich."

"I love you too.."


End file.
